jealousy
by Daneil
Summary: Naruto is trapped in a love triangle, Naruto used to love one of them but he didn't return his feeling, and now he is coming back because of the other guy, who'll he chose? boyxboy little of SasuNaru and too much of SaiNaru
1. jealousy 1

**A/N: here is the second punishment fiction, it's Sasuke's turn, but it won't be the first and the last, he'll be punished more than the others.. I want to thank my friend TheMadKatter13, her fiction "The rooftop" gave me this ideas, enjoy reading. **

"I finally finished" shouted Naruto as he raised his piece of art above his head, he was left alone in their office to redo his work, work hours were over since two or three hours ago, but he was forced to stay because as his boss said: his idea wasn't good.

He packed and left the office heading home to rest for tomorrow; he walked in the almost empty dark roads thinking about his boss's reaction, he accidently bumped into someone, he apologized and continued his way.

He reached his cozy apartment which had one small living room, one bed room, and one kitchen that overlooked the living room; he unlocked the door and went right to his bed room, he didn't bother to switch on the lights, it was so easy to get to his room without tripping or bumping into anything, he didn't have much furniture thou.

He took off his clothes and took a bath before wearing his light blue pajamas; he never thought that he would survive in his work place after knowing who his boss is.

Uchiha Sasuke, He was the youngest in the forgotten Uchiha family, because of some unknown circumstance they were separated, and his only family was his late father and mother, and his missing older brother.

He didn't know any other Uchiha, only a guy called Madara and an annoying masked man who has a double personality called Tobi, he asked many times about them, and how were they related to him? But he never got a proper understandable answer.

Naruto couldn't sleep first, he was thinking too much about many things, and he was worried about tomorrow, he didn't want to spend one more night in their empty scary office, it felt like someone was with you even though no one was is around; he started counting while staring at the ceiling until he got tired and went to sleep.

Naruto woke up early the next morning, he noticed that no matter what time he went to bed, he always end up waking up early the next morning, he tried many times to go back to sleep, but it never worked; Naruto choose the best suit for today, he had an important occasion, he had to look perfect, he made a small sandwich to eat in his way to the office.

He left his apartment and locked the door behind him, he hurried to the bus station to avoid missing the first bus; arriving to his work early was important too.

As soon as he arrived to his work place, a famous fashion company called _**A/N: referring to Uchiha fashion**_, he greeted his comrades and they greeted him back, then he went to his boss's office, but he was turned down by the pink haired secretariat telling him that his boss wasn't around yet, he thanked her then went back to his desk in their department which was designing.

While everyone was focusing in their work, their firm cold hearted boss walked in, everyone's attention was turned to him without him asking for it, his eyes scanned the place making sure everyone was listening; then he started talking.

"The head leader is visiting next week, and our department have to present the achieved and published work during this month, I want the best one of you at presenting and after deciding I want him to come to my office, I trust you choice so don't disappoint me" and with that he left the office, but he left a massage behind.

"Uzumaki, to my office" he didn't wait for the blond to respond, he was sure that he'll obey, Sasuke was the boss after all, plus he was an Uchiha, he wasn't the type that will consider other people's opinions, he orders and people obeys.

Naruto followed his boss to his boss to his office carrying the papers that he was working on the last night with him; his heart beats got faster as the secretariat closed the door after them leaving them alone, he felt like he was a mocker in a court and Sasuke was the judge, he wasn't sure how they felt, but he was so nervous that he described it like that.

He placed his designs on the desk in front of his boss, and watched him as he checked them one by one; he started squeezing the head of his index finger but stopped when his boss placed one of the papers on one side and ripped the other four to small pieces, Naruto's eyes grew wide, there were many other kinder ways to tell him that it wasn't good, or he could just point out the mistakes and give him back his hard work, but what? Rip them? In front of him like it was nothing? He really wanted to die.

'Calm down, listen first, you are better' Naruto thought as he was trying to calm down

"It looks like you like to stay after work Uzumaki" stated Sasuke

Naruto wanted to object, but he couldn't, he had to listen first, plus it might affect his work and position in the company, he wasn't in the positing to raise his fault, to accept or refuse is Sasuke's job, and his job is just accepting anything and everything his boss say.

"If you're not good at your work then hurry up and resign before I fire you myself Uzumaki, or should I Say Dobe" Sasuke was looking straight at the blond with a smirk on his face, that nickname wasn't odd, Naruto heard it many times before.

Sasuke and Naruto used to study in the same schools in primary school, middle school, and high school, even in kindergartner. This nickname started when they were in primary school, Naruto and Sasuke were chosen by their teacher Umino Iruka to work together on a project, Naruto was the last in the class, while Sasuke was always the first, and when Naruto objected about pairing them, Iruka called him dobe, then Sasuke carried that nickname with him until they graduated from university.

Naruto used to get mad, and end up in a fight with Sasuke, and for Sasuke's bad luck, Naruto still hate that nickname the most.

"OI TEME, I don't care who you are now, but I'm not gonna just watch you as you humiliate me, I'm not a kid anymore, and Dobe is not my name, Its Naruto, .to" Naruto was panting when he finally stopped talking, he let out what he was holding in, he really had enough, he hated not being respected.

Sasuke raised and eye brow at the sudden braveness, since they started working in the company, Naruto never raised his voice at him, he didn't even talk to him much, just asking how he was living? And if he wanted help on anything, their fight were reduced when Naruto knew that Sasuke was his boss, he avoided hitting him, he would just glare then leave, which disappointed the raven.

"Are you going to do it or not?" asked Sasuke changing the subject

"Fine, wait and see who is the Dobe Teme" Naruto left right after finishing, he didn't this fight to get worst.

Naruto slammed his head hard on his desk non-stop gaining the others attention, he didn't have any ideas, he didn't know what to do, but he had to find a good idea to impress his boss and avoid humiliation. Sai appeared behind the blond and pulled him from his collar stopping him from abusing his forehead; Naruto glared at his friend then turned around.

"What do you want Sai? I am busy thinking" said Naruto

"Guess you don't need any help, see you" teased Sai

Naruto growled then called Sai again. "sai..I..let's talk outside" offered Naruto, Sai smirked and went with the blond to a nearby café, they ordered their drinks then Naruto started explaining the situation he was in.

"I'll make it short, I need your help Sai" Naruto's blue eyes were avoiding Sai's black one's, he wanted help, it was his first time asking for help from someone, he used to depend on himself, but now really wanted to learn from someone better than him.

"of course you do, I am better than you in my work" Sai loved teasing the blond, he was going to help, but he wanted to have some fun too, in the other hand, Naruto didn't like being teased, but it didn't mean he hate it, he just wasn't in the mood for it.

"Shut up, I am in an awkward position and you are making fun of me, are you going to help or not?" Naruto finally looked at Sai, Sai smiled when he saw the seriousness in Naruto's eyes and words.

The waitress placed their drinks on the table and left with a bright smile on her face, they stayed silence for a while enjoying the atmosphere; the smell and taste of coffee, and the sound of a cheerful song, it was quieter than their office, only whispers of different conversations was heard.

"I told Sasuke that I have good ideas, and that I'll prove to him that I am not a Dobe, but actually I don't have any ideas, and I still can't find any, unlike you my work is always rejected" professed Naruto

Sai didn't like the look on the blonds face at the moment, he was smiling, but his eyes were sad, and thanks to someone, he was feeling like he was a loser, like he was below the others, but Sai won't just sit there listen and watch, he'll change that by a way or another.

Naruto hated being the last in everything, he never had the chance to be praised, or given a certificate for anything other than graduation, to be honest, he envied his friend, he knew it wasn't right, but he was a human too, he had his own feelings too, everyone around him had what he couldn't have, what choice did he have, he smiled and congratulated them, and he never showed any signs of jealousy in front of them.

"Let's go to the mall" said Sai all of a sudden; this wasn't their subject, so how did it get here? Naruto glared at him "Sai it's not the ti-"

"We'll check up the clothing stores and see their patterns, shapes, and everything we need in designing, you might get an idea by doing that" explained Sai

Naruto chuckled then went with Sai to the mall, in their way, Sai was able to make Naruto go back to his usual self; he was smiling again, laughing loudly, and making comments on everything he spot. At the mall, both of them turned the serious mood on, they rarely joked or laughed; at every store Sai would explain to Naruto about how to choose the colors, the collar shape, the length, and the colors.

A while later, Naruto had tons of information about his part of work, he was Now sitting with Sai on a bench to rest and go back to the company, the buzzing of his phone in his sweater's inner pocket startled him, he toke his phone and checked the number, he gasped loudly when he recognized the number, he wasn't sure if he was supposed to answer or not.

Sai looked at the terrified blond and asked worriedly "What? Who is it?" Naruto looked at him and answered "We didn't tell Sasuke that we were stepping out, and now he is calling" Naruto didn't notice Sai's expressions when they changed, and Sai just noticed that Naruto doesn't call him by his family name, he didn't like it but he didn't want to upset the blond.

"Answer it" Sai really wanted to kill himself right now, he made a mistake when he told him to answer, it was going to be better if the just ignored him and spent the whole day alone and away from that hell hole.

"Hello?" Naruto answered politely

"_WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU DOBE?_" shouted Sasuke, he must be in his office, he only showed his true colors in there, to the employees he was the cold hearted and emotionless boss, they didn't know that he know how to smile which actually was smirk, and get mad, they doubted that he was a human being.

"I..uh..I had to step out for a moment..i wanted to find ideas and Sai offered to help" Naruto committed his bloomer when he said his partners name, but he didn't realize his mistake yet.

"_And who gave you the permission to leave?_" Sasuke was still mad, but he had to lower his voice because it will only stress him.

"Sorry, we'll be back now" Naruto had no idea about why he apologized he didn't do anything wrong, he was out doing some work, Sasuke didn't have to be so mad, it was pointless.

Naruto hung up and sighed, his eyes didn't leave the phone screen for a while, he sighed again then looked at Sai, "guess we have to go back" he said with a smile, Sai nodded and walked with the blond to the entrance.

Their beautiful alone moment was ruined, Sai didn't talk at all In their way back, he was mad at Sasuke, he hated him for ruining his moments with the blond, this wasn't the first time he do it, it happened when Naruto was new in the company, he was sitting in the lobby alone and Sai was the first to approach him when he recognized him, they were happy that they were working in the same company, the exchanged questions about their lives, but Sasuke came all of a sudden and told the blond to go to his office leaving Sai behind.

The second time was when Sai and Naruto stayed after work for the first time, Naruto didn't stop complaining about how Sasuke was mean and when he stopped hanging around the blond all of a sudden in middle school, he even told him about their first accidental kiss in primary school, he told him how sad he was when Sasuke started avoiding him all of a sudden, and here when Sai started hating Sasuke, but again he Walked in and scolded them for slacking.

During the same time Sai noticed how Naruto's actions change at the sight of Sasuke, he would blush if their shoulders brushed, or if he grabbed his wrist, but Sasuke didn't care, he noticed but avoided, Sai wanted many times to punch him, but he couldn't, for Naruto's sake.

Naruto started changing, his feeling weren't obvious now, Sai didn't know if he liked him now, but he was going to snatch the blond from Sasuke, and make him forget who hurt him for many years.

Naruto was complaining while they were walking, but Sai didn't hear most of it, he was busy in thinking about the blond and how to win him over.

"I mean why would he shout, I didn't do anything wrong, I am not th-"

"Naruto we're in the company, so if you love your job, stop complaining and insulting Uchiha" warned Sai, Naruto puffed his cheeks and folded his arms; they got out of the elevator and were surprised to see the employees waiting for them patiently.

"Naruto please don't leave again, we were almost killed by the boss" said one of the employees

"Yeah, you have to go see him right now Naruto" said another

Naruto blinked twice and looked at the confused Sai, then he looked back at the employees, where the serious? Was it that bad? What exactly happened? Naruto gasped for the second time today when he saw his boss walking toward them, everyone went back to their desks avoiding punishment leaving Sai and Naruto to face the demon.

Sasuke glared at Sai and Naruto, they were expecting him to call both of them to his office and punish them, but instead he just pulled Naruto by his tie dragging him to his office, Sai was both surprised and worried, he wasn't sure of what would Sasuke do to the blond, he wanted to follow them and stop Sasuke, but there are things that he can't do, like this.

Naruto started squeezing his index finger again, Sasuke was so pissed off, but it had been three minutes and he didn't say anything, he was crossing his arms over his chest, and his eyes were shut, he was leaning against the desk while the blond stood in the middle of the office, after a long confusing moment Sasuke opened his eyes and glared at the blond.

"I'll ask again, why did you leave without my permission?" asked Sasuke

"I asked Sai for help, and he suggested the mall to look at some designs" explained Naruto; he still didn't understand why Sasuke was making a fuss over this silly thing.

"Why Sai? Don't you have a boss? Am I a piece of décor to you? Don't you know where my office is?" so that was the point, why was Naruto with Sai not Sasuke? But it still didn't make sense, he got mad over nothing, it's true that he was the boss, but he had nothing to do with his employees personal lives.

"He isn't the one who ripped my designs and asked me to find other ideas; he isn't the one who called me Dobe earlier"

War sirens were clearly heard, the situation got worst, neither of them accepted being insulted by the other, they never understood each other correctly, that's why they always fought, even thought the share some things in common, the still didn't understand each other.

Sasuke started walking toward the blond, and at the same time Naruto was backing off until his back touched the door. His hand fisted at his sides, and his eyes fixed on the guy in front of him.

"I don't like him hanging around with you"

"listen Teme, I accepted you as my boss, but I don't want you to interfere in my personal affairs" Sasuke slammed his hands at both sides of Naruto's head, Naruto and the secretariat jolted at the same time, she looked at the closed door with her hands covering her mouth.

"WHAT? WAS I WRONG? HE ISN'T THE ONE WHO STARTED IGNORING ME ALL OF A SUDDEN IN MIDDLE SCHOOL RIGHT?" yelled Naruto

Their voice reached the office, everyone in the department was able to hear them, but they didn't dare to go and check if everything was alright, except Sai, he rushed to office to see the secretariat standing there, Sai held the handle to open the door, but he was shocked when he heard Sasuke yell back.

"THAT SAI BOY LIKES YOU NARUTO, CANT YOU SEE IT? ARE YOU FINE WITH IT? WHAT ABOUT ME? IS IT OVER?" Sai stood there in awe, Sasuke knew that he liked Naruto all this time, is that why he always showed up when they are alone? Is that why he got mad knowing Naruto is with him in the mall? And what did he mean 'what about me' and what was over between them? He really wanted to know, this was driving him nuts.

Sai's hands dropped to his sides, he didn't know that there was someone who is able to read him, he wanted Naruto to believe Sasuke, but at the same time, he felt like it's too soon, and like Naruto said, Sasuke has nothing to do with it, is he?

At the other side of the door, Naruto stood there wide eyed, 'so he still remember' thought Naruto, but that wasn't important now, was what Sasuke said true? Did Sai really like him? Then why didn't he say it?

"Did you forget what you did when I confessed to you? I do, and I won't try again, and about Sai, either way he likes me or not, that has nothing to do with you, well now excuse me" Naruto left the office without waiting for Sasuke to respond, he stopped when he noticed Sai standing beside a shocked secretariat, he walked passed them with tears filling his eyes.

Sai glared back at Sai when he noticed him glaring too, but he didn't have time to argue with Sasuke, he was supposed to follow the broken blond, he have to console him, he needed company right now.

_**Flash back**_

_Naruto walked in the corridors looking for Sasuke, he wanted him now to tell him a very important thing, even if he ignored him in middle school, he might not do it know, they were in the same class, so it might be different._

_He went everywhere, he looked in every club, he went to the student council room, but he didn't find him, there was one destination left, the roof, Naruto smiled and hurried before the break ends, he opened the door and inhaled as much fresh air as he could, he wasn't sure if he'll be able to breathe when he talk to Sasuke. _

_He looked around and spotted the raven sitting in the shadow and leaning against the wall, Naruto breathed in and out before he walked toward Sasuke and called him to gain his attention._

"_oi" called Naruto, Sasuke sighed but didn't answer, Naruto pouted but called again "ooi" this time louder making sure that Sasuke heard him._

"_What?" _

"_I came to tell you something" Naruto leaned against the wall too and looked at his shoes._

"_Fine, go on" _

"_well, we have been together since long time ago, and to be honest, I enjoyed every moment with you, I never regretted knowing you, no matter how many times we fought, I never despised you" said Naruto still not looking up_

"_Are you going to die? Why are you telling me this?" asked Sasuke, he wasn't annoyed, but kind of worried, he trusted the blond, he was sure that he'll never do something horrible like committing suicide._

"_H-HELL NO, it's just..I think that it's the time that I should be clear with you"_

"_Okay"_

"_I know all these years you thought of me like a friend and a rival at the same time, and I know you believe that I do think the same thing about you too, but.." Naruto raised his head to look at the sky and chuckled _

"_You like me" Sasuke said all of a sudden, Naruto's eyes grew wide, and then he looked at Sasuke, he knew? Since when? _

"_You liked me since middle school" continued Sasuke_

"_Is that why.."_

"_Yes, it was the first time I feel like that, I was afraid, I didn't want to deal with such feelings, so I ignored you" Naruto was glad that he finally knew the reason, but it was so painful, he didn't want to know it like that, and in this situation, no he didn't want it to be like that._

"_Why? Why did you do that? You could at least act as if you don't know" a tear rolled down on Naruto's cheek and stopped on his chin before dropping to the floor, he didn't want to cry, but it was out of his control, he was so sad, he wanted to smile and say 'really?! Ok then, bye Teme' but he couldn't, he wanted something else, but he couldn't get it. _

_Sasuke stood in front of Naruto; he made him look up at him by tilting his chin up with his index finger and thumb. Sasuke looked at Naruto's blue eyes, they shined like crystal because of his fresh tears, they were so beautiful, he didn't know why he didn't notice them before, they were around all the time, he started regretting the time he stepped back and distanced himself from the gorgeous blond._

_Sasuke leaned in closing the gap between their faces, he stopped for a short while then connected their lips in a gentle kiss, Naruto didn't fight back nor adjusted to the kiss, he waited until Sasuke moved away, he looked at him tears still falling._

"_That's my apologize, don't wait for me, I am out of your reach" said Sasuke before leaving and going back to class._

_**End of flash back**_

**A/N: It wasn't supposed to be a chaptered fiction, but it just happened -^_^- review **


	2. jealousy 2

**A /N: the second chapter is on, I hope this would be then ending, my wrist is killing me, well here we go. **

Sai followed the blond until he stopped in front of the restroom door where he last saw him, he walked in and he felt his rage build up at the site of the blond leaning against the sink, his eyes were covered by his long blond bangs, but Sai was able to see the tears that fell from his chin to be absorbed by his shirt.

He must be in so much pain, from what Sai heard, there used to be something between Naruto and Sasuke, but as Naruto said it was over, so why was he crying now? He said it himself, so why would he still think about it.

Sai walked toward the blond and wrapped his arms around his shoulders burying the blonde's head in his chest.

"Are you ok Naruto?" that was a silly question from Sai; he knew Naruto wasn't fine, but he didn't have anything else to say.

Naruto gently pushed Sai away, he whipped his tears away; then looked at Sai with his usual smiley face, but his eyes were still full of pain, yet he forced a smile on his face to not worry his friend.

"Yes, I am fine, but..I I want to be alone"

"Then you are not fine" said Sai

Naruto glared at Sai, but his glare changed to a smile, he washed his face then walked out of the restroom dragging Sai with him, he stopped walking when they reached their office. "Go back to work Sai-san, and good luck"

Naruto was about to go back to his desk and complete his unfinished work before Sai stopped him by holding his wrist: Naruto turned around and faced Sai. "What?" he asked confusingly

"Sorry but I have bad news, you were chosen to present our work"

"WHAT? WHY?" yelled Naruto

"Well a bird told me that you are attracting and good looking, so you fit in this work" it wasn't a bird who told Sai how beautiful and attracting Naruto was, it was Sai himself; since the first time Sai met Naruto, which was in high school, he was obsessed with his look, he even started reading books about how to make friends, he really wanted to be by the blonde's side.

Sai was so happy when Naruto started talking to him and asked him to be friends with him, it was an unforgettable moment.

"Come on guys, you can't be like this" Naruto said as he scanned the place looking for another KIND contributor, but everyone was afraid of the head leader, he was scarier than Sasuke, he had the I-will-kill-you look on his face, he wasn't someone you can joke with.

"Sai please don't do that" begged Naruto, he didn't want to deal with another Uchiha, he have had enough, he suffered a lot because of them, they are always the best.

"WHAT? Yes coming right now" Sai acted as if he was called and dashed off, he loved Naruto's cute puppy eyes, but he still didn't like the idea of getting under their effect.

Naruto sighed and went back to do his work, he don't have any other choice, he have to do it.

As the days flew by, Naruto become more and more nervous, he practiced every day, he collected as much information as he could; and he was forced to meet his boss regularly, and finally the waited day came.

Naruto was the first one to enter the meeting hall, it was cold in there, he felt like a bunch of beasts are in their way to hunt him and eat him bit by bit; he organized his papers and work and waited for the others, he heard the click of the door so he turned toward it, he sighed when he saw that it was Sai.

"Calm down you'll only talk, there are no questions" comforted Sai, he took his seat in the front for a better view.

"You're not the one who'll be presenting Sai" Naruto said with a shaking voice, Sai smiled and kept watching Naruto as he practiced, few minutes passed then the head leader walked in, he had long spiky black hair and bloody red eyes, behind him was a white haired guy, a blond women that recognized, he smiled and waved to her and she waved back. And behind them was a masked man who busy talking with his boss.

It didn't take too long until they took their seats and he started talking. Sasuke couldn't stop glaring at Sai, because he was staring at Naruto all the time, he didn't give his eyes a break, but what annoyed him more is that when Naruto caught Sai staring, he just smiled and continued like nothing happened.

As he finished, everyone gave him a round of applause and nodded their heads in agreement, it wasn't as hard as he thought, and there were no questions, well not for too long, a certain bastard decided to ruin the blonde's happiness and asked.

"Tell me Uzumaki Naruto, who's was the slowest employee to give in his work?" Sasuke smirked knowing where this would go, he mentioned the blonde's name on purpose; he had a plan to make him pay, even though he didn't do anything wrong.

Naruto's eyes grew wide, he didn't saw that coming, he would have prepared a good answer for that, but the problem wasn't this, the problem was the answer itself, if he said it he'll be in too much trouble. He looked at his foot covering his eyes with his bangs, Sasuke straightened his back when he remembered the memory of high school, Naruto looked the same, whenever they meet he becomes like that, did he go too far?

Sai's eyes went directly to Sasuke, he wanted to hit him hard, he wanted to kill right here in front of everyone, hurting the blond over and over again; he looks like he is enjoying it. All the guests turned their eyes to the blond waiting for the answer, they were curios, the wanted to know who is thin non-hard-working person, it was what they thought, they didn't know the truth, they didn't know how many times Naruto redid one design.

"it's…it's Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto didn't raise his head he didn't want to look at anyone, he didn't want to see the eyes that he used to see when he was a child, the head leader glared at the blond and left the hall without saying anything, his men followed him too, the blond women placed a comforting hand on the blond shoulder and followed her colleagues.

Sasuke was walking toward the door to follow the group; Sai pulled him back by his elbow, before he could say anything Sai punched him hard on his face making him fall back, Naruto's head finally raised up in surprise of Sai's careless action.

Sasuke used his thumb to whip away the blood; he got up and looked at Sai. "What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke said with cold voice tone

"I never thought that you could stoop so low Uchiha, if you are going to fire me then go on, but I am not going to watch you as you hurt Naruto and do nothing" Sai's face was emotionless, but his eyes showed how mad he was.

"what a brave guy you are" Sasuke chuckled then looked at Naruto "See, I told you he likes you, and to add to that, I do too, I hate this Sai, I hate him because he was able to win you but I wasn't" Sai was going to hit Sasuke again but Naruto stopped him, Naruto didn't talk or look at any of the two guys, he was still confused, he doesn't like Sasuke anymore, and he don't want to start anything with him, but he wasn't sure about his feelings toward Sai.

Sasuke pulled Naruto from his collar and smashed his lips on the blonde's ones, it was a short and fast kiss, he left right after it to avoid being killed by Sai, Naruto stood there in shock, he did it again, just like in high school, leaving without saying anything.

"Naru-" Sai couldn't finish pronouncing the name, Naruto pushed him aside and walked out, he was so upset, it was his fault, if he didn't follow Sasuke to every school, if he didn't come to this company, if he backed down after knowing his boss, none if this would have happened, he would be living a nice peaceful life.

Naruto have been staring at the dark polished counter for a while now, he left the company and came to this dark underground bar, he wasn't the type who'll drink regularly, so no one will know that he was here, he enjoyed the quiet song that was playing **A/N: I love pop and rock so I am not familiar with quiet songs **he sipped from the glass in his hands and placed his head on the cold counter.

He was so drunk but he didn't want to leave yet, he don't want to talk or see anyone, he was fine alone, a lot happened today, and he wanted to forget everything; he stayed there staring at the empty chair beside him and watched as his vision faded slowly until it became pitch dark.

Sai was in his apartment reading a book on his bed, he was thinking about the blond, he wanted to see him, but what Naruto did in the meeting hall meant that he don't want to see anyone; he looked at his cell phone when it suddenly rang cutting his thoughts, he looked at the number displayed on the screen, then answered right after recognizing the number.

"Um hello?" it wasn't Naruto's voice, it was manlier than Naruto's voice, but why was another guy calling him from Naruto's phone.

"Who are you?" asked Sai

"Sorry sir, but the owner of this phone dialed your number and passed out while waiting for an answer" explained the other guy

"Where is he?"

"In starlight bar" **A/N: I couldn't find a proper name -_-**

"I'll be there now" Sai hung up the phone and put on his coat, he didn't have time to waste on changing, the blond might be in danger, he have to find him as fast as he could.

Sai walked in to the bar to see the blond with his head on the counter and empty glass in his hand, he took back Naruto's phone and carried him on his back, he was walking toward Naruto's apartment, he stopped for a while and looked at the blond from the side of his eyes.

"Naruto do you want to go home?" asked Sai while smiling maliciously

"nnnn..No…" murmured Naruto, he thought that he was still in the bar; he didn't notice the mistake he did.

"Ok" Sai turned on his heel and started walking toward his own apartment.

Sai's apartment wasn't like Naruto's, it was bigger, it had a wide living room, one big bedroom, and one kitchen that over looked a dining room; he walked in and went right to his room, he placed Naruto on the bed and undid his tie, he got up to bring some honey water for Naruto, but Naruto held his wrist all of a sudden.

"Sorry..about earlier" apologized Naruto

Sai chuckled and shook his head "no, I should be the one apologizing, for now have some rest, we can talk tomorrow"

"Sai" Naruto called while he was sitting up and looked at Sai, his head was heavy, but he won't have any other chance, he wrapped his arms around Sai's neck and looked at his black coal eyes for a while, Sai leaned in and kissed the blond, Naruto didn't fight back he actually kissed back and moved his head to the side giving Sai a better angle.

Both boys moved away from each other and looked at each other, they didn't expect it from the other, but they won't deny liking it. "Sai, it may sound selfish but..i want you to stay by my side, will you?" asked Naruto

"Why not? I was waiting for you to say it" Sai smiled and pushed the blond gently on the bed and got on top of him, Sai wanted this to last forever, a moment that he waited for is now happening, he was alone with the blond and he was sure that the Uchiha won't walk in and disturb them, he wanted to enjoy every second of it.

Sai unbuttoned Naruto's shirt revealing his tan broad chest, he kissed and nipped on his neck and collarbone, Naruto didn't hold back the groans that escaped his throat, it was Sai so he didn't have to hold them back, he wanted Sai to know that he was fine with what he was doing.

Naruto placed a hand on Sai's shoulder then it fell back on the bed sheets, Sai took it as a go-lower sign and he got lower, he stopped all of a sudden and smirked, he had a great idea in his mind, he kissed one of the blonde's nipples and played with the other, in return he got a loud moan from Naruto and his nipples hardened.

'This is interesting' thought Sai

Sai didn't expect himself to be so good at it with men, he used to do it with women, but men..Naruto was the first one, it was better than women because men have more sensitive spots than women, you can turn them on just by staring in a specific way, or certain sounds.

Sai finished his work with the nipples so he went lower to Naruto's lower abdomen, Sai unbuckled Naruto's belt; he placed his hand at both sides of the belt in attempt to pull it down, but Naruto placed his hand on Sai's to get his attention, Sai cocked to the side in confusion.

"Sai I have to tell you something important" Naruto said

"What is it" Sai didn't mind stopping, he will be able to continue later

"About this, I mean what we are doing; I wanted you to know this so you won't get mad later"

"What? just say it, I won't be mad" Sai's voice was proving that he was honest, he is not the type to get mad before listening to the other person, he listens, thinks, then decide either to be happy, sad, or mad.

Naruto inhaled "sorry but you are not the first, I did it once in high school, it's not like I wanted it, but I had no other choice"

"Uchiha right?" asked Sai, he was sure that it was Uchiha, but he wanted to hear it from the blond

"Yeah" was all what Naruto said

"It was in the past, and now it's me, I won't get mad at you, as long as you told me the truth, and I am happy that you said it yourself" Sai said

"Thank you Sai"

Sai smiled then pulled Naruto's pants down along with his boxers, Naruto groaned when he felt the cold air touching his hard cock, but it didn't last too long, Sai's warm hands wrapped around it, he began teasing the blond by licking the tip and going lower slowly then going back up slowly too, Naruto's head fell back and his hip bucked a little but Sai held them in place.

Sai looked at Naruto's hands at his sides; he was clenching the sheets wrinkling them, 'He can't wait any longer' thought Sai. Sai took Naruto's cock into his mouth, "Sai.." Naruto screamed

'Why rushing Naruto? We just started' thought Sai

Sai slid his mouth up and down it before deep-throating him, causing the blond to let out a groan. Naruto's eyes were shut, even if he wanted to open them, won't be able to see anything other than the ceiling, his head moved from one side to another, this was too pleasuring, Sai was so good at it, he won't deny feeling good later.

"Sai.." Naruto called again

'Too close huh' thought Sai. Naruto writhe his back, his vision flooded with white as the muscles in his stomach tensed and then he came in Sai's mouth; he didn't fell like that when he did it with Sasuke, he enjoyed this because it had a hidden meaning, and with Sasuke, he didn't know why he did it? And when he finished, he didn't say anything he just left.

Sai got up and went to the dresser beside his bed and took out a bottle of lube, Naruto was still laying on his back staring at Sai's movement, he let out a low gasp when he saw the bottle, but he didn't object; Sai got back on the bed and placed Naruto's legs around his waist, he covered three fingers with lobe and place the bottle away, not so far away because he'll need it later.

Naruto closed his eyes and rested his head on the bed, he knew how painful it was, but he didn't want to upset Sai, he wated..waited..nothing was happening, he raised his head to look at Sai who was looking back.

"What?" asked Naruto

Sai smirked "I want to see you expression, so open your eyes and look at me"

"You are a pervert Sai"

"Thank you" Sai chuckled

Sai inserted the first finger in, Naruto whined but didn't move, Sai was looking at the blonde's eyes and smiling, he loved that look, the look of "I will kill you later" and "don't stop" at the same time, he teased the blond a little then the second finger followed the first, Naruto let out a low "ouch" but Sai heard it, he didn't move his fingers he searched for the relaxed expressions in Naruto's eyes then started moving then in and out.

"Sai.." Naruto called

"What is it Naruto? Sai asked while smirking, his hands didn't stop, he knew what the blond wanted, but he wanted him to say it; that will make the moment more enjoying.

"You know..what…I want" Naruto said between pants

"No, why don't you tell me"

Naruto groaned, this was driven him crazy, he didn't want Sai's fingers, he wanted Sai himself, but it was too embarrassing to ask for it, and if he didn't say it, Sai won't stop using his fingers.

"I..don't want..this"

"What? I didn't hear you"

Naruto inhaled to say what he wanted in one breath and in a clear voice so he won't need to repeat it "I don't want your fingers, I want you inside of me" his face was a deep shed of red, he never said something like that to anyone, and now he was saying it because he wanted, he wasn't forced.

"Why didn't you say so sooner" Sai said his smirk never leaving his face.

Sai unzipped his own pants and placed himself between the blonde's legs, he looked at Naruto who once again closed his eyes "Naruto, open your eyes and look at me" ordered Sai; Naruto shook his head and placed his hand over his eyes. "Then I'm not going in"

After a moment of thinking, Naruto moved his hands and looked at Sai, Sai smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Naruto's forehead, Naruto screamed in pain when Sai shoved himself fully in the blond, Sai felt bad for that so he leaned in and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck burying his head in between his neck and shoulder.

"Sorry" he whispered in Naruto's ear, Sai didn't move, he didn't let go of the blond either, he didn't want to hurt Naruto, not anymore, he was hurt enough, physically and morally.

Naruto felt better when Sai hugged him, and he saw a side of him that no one saw, and he was glad that no one saw, the happy Sai, the mad Sai, the perverted Sai, only him know about them, he really wanted to cry from happiness.

Naruto hoicked up his hip giving Sai the sign to move, Sai pulled out leaving the head in, then he thrust back in but deeper, he repeated the same action over and over again going deeper at each thrust, and them "Aaah.."

"heh found it" Sai said knowing that he just hit Naruto's sweet spot, he continued thrusting and hitting the same spot; Naruto's nails were leaving red marks on Sai's back, it was kind of painful, but he was focused on something else, he'll deal with his back later.

One of Sai's hands went lower and worked on Naruto's re-erected cock, he was now thrusting and pumping the blond at the same time, it didn't take Naruto too long until he spilled his cum all over Sai's hand, it took Sai few more thrusts before he filled the blond with his own seed.

Sai lie down beside the blond and smiled when he realized that he fell asleep, he removed his bangs away from his forehead and placed a kiss on it, and then he decided to follow the blond to the dream land.

**A/N: well..I am really shocked of myself, that's too much, I never wrote something like that, any way tell me what do you thing in a kind not mean review, there is a third chapter so wait for it.**


	3. jealousy 3

**A /N: finally the last chapter, please don't hate me for this ending, I really wanted to punish Sasuke !_! sorry Sasuke fans, this chapter is shorter than the other two but please enjoy. **

_**Flash back**_

_It was raining heavily in that night, Naruto had to run from the school to his apartment, he forgot to take his umbrella and he ended up soaked; he took off his shoes and walked in his apartment, he left water drops behind him as he walked toward his room._

_He took off his clothe and got in the bathroom, he sighed and switched on the warm water, it has been two weeks since he confessed to Sasuke, nothing changed, he was still ignoring him and insulting him like he usually do, it was too painful, if he didn't confess it was going to be better, but what should he do now, he already did, and he got hurt. _

_He got out of the bathroom feeling a bit refreshed; he got an orange classic top and black capris to put them on, he went to the kitchen to eat something, not really something new, it was ramen, he always ate ramen, he was obsessed with ramen, but he was fine with eating something else if anyone offered. _

_Naruto looked up from his cup of ramen when the door bell rang, who could be visiting him? He didn't have many visitors, only Kiba and Sai, so who could be visiting him? He opened the door to see Sasuke standing there soaking too. _

'_Why is he here?' thought Naruto, but he let him in. Sasuke was wearing a dark skinny jeans and black basic shirt, he really loved black, he looked around the place then at Naruto who was staring at him confusingly. Sasuke smirked and started walking toward Naruto, Naruto didn't move he looked at Sasuke waiting for the coming action._

_Sasuke stood before Naruto and looked at him, well he didn't look anywhere else for a while._

"_Are you okay Sasuke?" asked Naruto, he was worried because Sasuke didn't say anything since he walked in._

"_Cold"_

"_huh?" _

"_I am cold Dobe"_

"_oh..oh yeah wait" Naruto rushed to his room to bring a towel for Sasuke, he turned around to go back to Sasuke but he bumped into him and fell backward._

"_Ouch, Teme I told you to wait" snapped Naruto_

_Sasuke got on his knees in front of Naruto, he looked at him with an expressionless face, he held both wrist and pulled them making the blond fall on his back, he was on top of him pinning Naruto's wrists at both sides of his head._

"_Teme what do you think you are doing? Get off" _

_Sasuke ignored Naruto's order and leaned in smashing his lip onto the startled blonde's, he shoved his tongue into Naruto's mouth when shock made his mouth open, Naruto knew at that moment that there was something wrong with Sasuke, because he didn't even notice that Naruto started feeling dizzy and he wanted some oxygen._

_Sasuke broke the kiss taking a final nibble of Naruto's lip, Naruto panted heavily sucking a huge amount of air, he coughed as the air got caught in his throat and chocked from trying to breathe fast. _

"_Teme, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, GET OFF"_

_Sasuke ignored the blond once again, his hands moved to pin Naruto's hands above his head and hold them in place with one hand, his other hand slipped under Naruto's shirt, it stopped mid way and went lower and slipped in his capris instead, Naruto gasped and started struggling under the stronger male._

"_Are you deaf I said stop..shit" Naruto cursed as he felt a hand around his cock, Sasuke smirked and continued teasing the blond, Naruto stopped struggling and turned his head to look away, Sasuke fastened his pace, his smirk was back after fading when he felt a warm liquid around his hand._

"_So fast" commented Sasuke as he pulled his hands out licking it _

"_Shut up damn bastard" _

"_You didn't say something new Naruto" _

_When Naruto thought that it was over, he was flipped so he faced the floor, he lower body was touching Sasuke's front, he didn't want to believe it but he was..Sasuke was…ya know..that, Naruto shuddered as he know what was it, this was too much, Sasuke should get up, and he should NOW._

_Sasuke pulled down Naruto's capris and lowered his head so it was beside Naruto's ear. "Wasn't this what you wanted Naruto?" said Naruto_

_No..he had never thought about this, well dreamt yeah, but thought and wanted it, no it was impossible, Naruto heard the sound of Sasuke's zipper coming down. "Sasuke no, stop it, I never wanted this okay; get off" Sasuke ignored the blond for third time tonight, he just did what he felt like doing and ignored the other's reaction._

_Naruto held back a scream when Sasuke shoved himself all the way in, he didn't bother to prepare the blond, even though he knew it was his first time, Naruto gave out a cry as a tear slipped down his whiskered cheek, the pain was unbearable, but he couldn't do anything, Sasuke was stronger, and the muscles in his lower body didn't help him at all._

_Naruto whimpered when Sasuke didn't even wait for him to adjust before starting to thrust, the pain was intense, he didn't have anything that can distract him, he closed his eyes hoping that it will help, but nothing worked, he was supposed to be moaning, but he was crying, sobbing, and Sasuke didn't care, why was he doing this? Did his words really mean that? Does Sasuke see the word "like" or "love" in that way?_

_Naruto gave out another cry as a harsh thrust rocked his body, he felt Sasuke's hand move up and down on his erection almost gently but firmly, and he gave another thrust into his dry passage. Naruto couldn't imagined the blood that slipped out of him, but he felt a warm trail at his hip as Sasuke picked up speed and his thrusts got harsher._

_Another tear slipped down his cheeks as his body began to reach his limits, without warning a warm, sticky substance filled him. Sasuke sighed and pulled out, he cleaned himself fixed his clothes._

"_If you maybe want it again, you know where I am" Sasuke said without looking at the sobbing blond who was lying on the floor totally exhausted and left the apartment. _

_**End of flash back**_

The next morning, Naruto opened his eyes lazily as he woke up, he didn't want to wake up, but the sun warm rays didn't let him have some more sleep, it took him few moments until he realized the white broad chest in front of him, he raised his head and faced no other than Sai.

For some reason he was glad that it was Sai, but he wasn't at his apartment, and he was naked, he rolled on his back trying to remember the events of last night, but they all were disordered blurred pictures, but he was able to remember the bar clearly, and the fight between Sai and Sasuke at the meeting hall, but after that nothing came to his memory clear.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Sai's voice greeting him. "good morning Naruto", Naruto was still in confusion he was going to sit up when the pain in his back forced him to lay down again, Sai got up and offered a hand to Naruto.

"It seems like your body is still stiff" Naruto took Sai's hand and pulled himself up, he gasped all of a sudden and looked at Sai in awe.

"Sai, did we by any chance-"

Naruto was cut off by Sai who enjoyed confusing the blond "We're gonna be late, I'll wash up first

"SAI" Naruto called but no use, it seems like he have to wait for his memory to become rightfully ordered.

After they washed up, they stopped by Naruto's apartment to get him new clothes, then the rode the bus to their work place. During the ride Sai was watching Naruto's frowning face as he tried to remember what happened, he really did enjoy the confuse-Naruto game.

They reached the company still in peace, but in the elevator Naruto brought up the subject and tried to find the answer, but he still failed, as soon as they reached their department, Naruto was called to the Uchiha office, he inhaled deeply before walking in, he was now prepared for anything.

Naruto walked in and noticed the bandage on Sasuke's cheek were Sai hit him the other day, he narrowed his eyes and thought 'he deserve that'. Sasuke started walking toward the blond with an expressionless face and hands in pockets, it's just like back then, it didn't end well, but he suddenly stopped mid way and went back to his arm chair giving his back to the blond.

"Uchiha-san" called Naruto, why was he so concerned about the Uchiha's behavior?

"Leave, I've got nothing else to say" ordered Sasuke

"But you called me and-"

"JUST LEAVE NARUTO" he raised his voice again so he must be upset, he better leave or what happened yesterday will happen again. Naruto stood there for a few seconds staring at the back of the arm chair, no really why was he so worried? Didn't they fight the other day? What was wrong with him?

He walked out and looked at the secretariat, he was frightened when he saw the look on her face, she was acting wired, she was smiling at him, she never did, she was even blushing, he blinked twice and walked away.

He walked in to the office putting in his mind that they weren't wired, but it was weirder in there, everyone's eyes were on him, not all because some of them didn't look at him, but who looked at him were blushing or smirking, Kiba, one of the employees and Naruto's best friend walked toward him and wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"Well well, I never thought that this idiot will get a mate" teased Kiba

"W-What? And who's the idiot stupid?" protested Naruto

"you've got a hickey on your neck Naruto, any way who was it? Sasuke or Sai?" Naruto's eyes grew wide, he looked at everyone and yeah they all agreed with Kiba, and all of them wanted to know who left it. Kiba brought a mirror and placed it in front of Naruto to prove to him that he was saying the truth.

Is that why Sasuke got mad just now? And if it's here then he and Sai..last night, the moment in Naruto's memories finally got organized, he remembered everything, from the fight until Sai's apartment and this morning, even what he said to Sai, about wanting him to stay by his side, and asking him to.., Naruto's face turned to a deep shed of red, he looked at Sai then Kiba then Sai again.

"Sai, what the hell is this?" Naruto didn't mean the question as he said it; he wanted to know why it was here, in this clear spot.

"Kiss mark" answered Sai boldly

"I know; why is it here?"

"You said you wanted here, don't you remember" that was a lie, but it was a perfect lie, its effect was exactly what Sai wanted, a blushing and panicked blond.

"hm so it's Sai, guys Naruto is already taken with Sai so don't mess with them okay?" announced Kiba

"K-Kiba shut up" Naruto tried covering Kiba's mouth but he got away screaming that Naruto was taken.

Sai took advantage of the moment and walked behind the blond and wrapped his arms around his waist, "Sorry but I had to let them know who you belong to" everyone went back to their work avoiding embarrassment, and Kiba came back and smirked at the couple.

Sasuke stood at the door staring at Sai and Naruto, he was there since Naruto got back, he was going to call him back, but he saw everything so he just stood there hopelessly, it was the first time he feels like he lost, it was his fault from the beginning, he was being an ass for all these years, then he tripped and fell in his own trap.

He lost to a non-Uchiha guy, while he was staring at them he remembered one of the Uchiha rules "we get whatever we want, even in we had to use violence", he chuckled and decided that this rule needs to be rewritten.

He was fine all the time, but he felt his heart stop when he saw Sai kiss Naruto in front of everyone, he sighed and went back to his office.

"I see, so that's what he wanted, it seems like I am the idiot here" thought Sasuke loudly as he walked beside the wall, he secretariat let out a low gasp when she saw the drop that fell from her bosses chin.

'He is…crying' thought the secretariat

**A/N: sorry for my lack of description, and sorry SasuNaru lovers, and sorry Sasuke fans, but that's what got in my mind just when I was rewriting the story on my laptop. And again I repeat REVIEW please **


End file.
